


After the Live

by Color_me_blue3



Category: Versailles (Band)
Genre: BL, M/M, NSFW, Oral, Questionable Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: Yuki has a crush on Jasmine You and he will find out it's not one-sided after the live.





	After the Live

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wrote another PWP (Orz) I'm not sure if it's entirely NC-17 so I rated it M rather than E XD I love this couple and I don't know why I had never written about them before. It's mostly experimental writing since it's on first person's (Yuki's) POV. Also Jasmine You is reffered in this fic as "Yuu" or "Yuu-san" since that's how they used to call him if my memories are right about their interviews...

"Good job everyone!" I hear Kamijo say as he lifts his glass.  
  
The tour's end was today and we are all now celebrating at the hotel’s bar. It's a small hotel so we are the only guests tonight. We are all rather happy and we've been drinking quite a lot. I'm glad there's no work tomorrow so I can finally relax.  
  
I get closer to the bar to get one more beer from Hime-Sama, he is playing the bartender tonight. Then as I drink it I see Teru going around with a camera, they are still documenting things. I smile; he can be so cute... Like an actual child.  
  
And then I see Yuu order a beer from Hime-sama and start drinking it. I can't help but admire him. I know he is a guy, but he looks so damn elegant and graceful it's kinda hard not to stare at him in awe, so I decide to keep drinking from my glass just to have something to do instead.  
  
"Hey! Let's see who finishes his drink first!" I hear Teru's voice from across.  
  
"Me?" Yuu asks looking at Teru and me.  
  
"Yes, Yukio-san and Yuu-san!" Teru smiles.  
  
"Oh, but I'm almost done with mine!" I tell them. "I'll get another one..." Hime-sama seems to have been listening to us, and hands me another glass, then I get closer to Yuu.  
  
“Ok... You need to get closer..." Teru says pointing his camera at us.  
  
"All right..." I then step closer and pass one of my arms around Yuu's waist.  
  
Yuu smiles and gets his drink ready as Teru counts to three and both of us start drinking our beers. It's not a hard thing to do, I've done this before and I finish it in no time, and when I'm done I notice Yuu is smiling towards me, it seems I’ve won.  
  
"That was impressive." He says once Teru is gone to film something else.  
  
"Thanks." I say, still not letting go. Maybe it's the alcohol in me, but I feel bolder tonight, and something else I still can't quite grasp.  
  
I've known Yuu for a few months now, we are the rhythm team of the band and we spend lots of time working together, yet he is so mysterious and... Beautiful; I don't know how or why, but I just feel drawn to him.  
  
"Want another drink?" He asks not seeming bothered by my arm around him, yet I feel a bit embarrassed and let go.  
  
"Another beer..." I say as I see him get two more, handing me one, and then he takes my arm and wraps it around him once more, smiling.  
  
"You looked really hot at the concert tonight..." Yuu says and I can feel my face getting slightly hot.  
  
"Thanks..." I mutter, drinking some more beer. "You looked amazing as always..."  
  
"Thanks..." Yuu giggles. He seems to have noticed my awkwardness. "Do you think I look hot?"  
  
I feel my face getting even hotter this time, I must be blushing profusely; has he noticed my stare? Am I that obvious? I mean, yeah, I'm guilty; I've been ogling him for a good while now, but... Can you blame me? He is right there in front of me looking all sorts of sexy and hot and... Wait! What did I just said?  
  
"Am I making you awkward?" Yuu asks pouting, I have to say something!  
  
"No... Not at all..." I lie, what am I supposed to say now? "You look quite hot to me..."  
  
Oh no! Of all the moments of my life I had to choose a drunken moment to say this? Is Yuu as drunk as I am?  
  
He then takes my hand off his waist. Is he mad? Was he just joking?! What am I supposed to do now?  
  
"Are you done with your drink?" Yuu asks as he finishes his own.  
  
I stare at my glass, and decide to drink the rest in one go. Maybe if he realizes I'm drunk he won't be mad. "I'm done..."  
  
"Good... Come with me..." Yuu then takes my hand, leading me away from the others.  
  
"Where are we going?" I ask, I hope he is not angry or something.  
  
"You'll see..." Yuu giggles as he takes me out of the bar.  
  
The hall is dark, so I'm not sure where He's leading me till he opens the door to a room and the next thing I feel are his lips on mine as he pushes me against the wall, closing the door next to me.  
  
My head is spinning I'm not sure if it's because of the alcohol or because of his kiss. God! I've never kissed a man in my life before, but it feels too damn right to even consider backing away.  
  
A moan escapes my lips as I feel Yuu' hands down my pants, his touch feels so good, but wait a moment! We are both drunk... Is this ok? Should I stop him? Oh God! I don't want to stop him, not now when I look down and he is kneeling in front of me, sucking on my dick. I feel my legs grow weak as I see how easily he takes me deeper and deeper, moaning softly against me and making me shiver.  
  
“Ah... It feels... So good..." I moan taking one of my hands to his hair, tangling my fingers in it. I can't stop myself even if I wanted, I need this. "Oh... Yuu-san..." He giggles softly as he licks only the head and I try to push myself back into his lips. "Please..."  
  
"Mmm... I wonder what you taste like…" He says as I feel his hands caressing my balls.  
  
"Keep sucking and you'll know in no time..." I dare to say, yet he complies, taking me in once more, sucking harder and faster until I can't take it anymore and cum into his mouth without warning.  
  
“I'm... Sorry" I try to apologize as I come down from my high, he simply chuckles.  
  
"You are tasty... That was a lot you gave me there..." He then stands up.  
  
I feel my face hot once again, I must be blushing… Well, I haven't done it in a while, of course there's gonna be a lot.  
  
"It's my turn..." I say trying not to say something stupid as I push him towards the bed.  
  
He allows me to do so, holding me closer and kissing my lips once more. It tastes funny, probably because there's a bit of myself lingering there, but I don't care; I want to please him too, so I pull his dress up, the room is in complete darkness but my eyes have adjusted just enough to make it easy to find my goal, and I notice some lace and silky fabric as I brush my fingers against his manhood.  
  
"Want me to... Turn the lights on?" His words take me back to the present. I probably took too long analyzing his underwear. I thought he was like Hime-sama, wearing jeans and so beneath the dresses, but he isn't...  
  
“It's ok..." I tell him, pulling his underwear down his slender legs; I don't want him to see my face now. He will know I have never done this if he does, so I caress his legs as I get closer to his crotch, feeling his lace garters as well. "You are... Really sexy..." I say as I kiss his inner thighs, then finding his sac and kissing it too.  
  
"Ah... Yuki..." Yuu moans my name; it encourages me as I wonder… how hard can it be? I've got lots of blow jobs in my life; I surely can give one too. So I stick my tongue out and lick him up from base to tip. "Oh... Yes..." He moves his hips against me, and I guess that means he wants to go inside my mouth, so I wrap my lips around the head of his shaft and start sucking. "Mmm... Babe... Not so hard..." He requests caressing my hair. Maybe I was too eager, so I try once more, softly this time, attempting to take him deeper and gagging miserably. "It's ok... You don't need to take it all in..." He whispers to me. I'm currently feeling like a failure, but I still want to please him, I mean; he just gave me the best blow job I've ever had, I need to do this right!  
  
So I start over, this time I kiss the tip, licking at the slit for a few moments, feeling a bit of moisture come out. "Mmm... Yes..." He moans as he grabs my hair now; I try to follow his pace, sucking softly on the head as I caress his sac with my hands.  
  
I can feel him thrust into my mouth now, going faster and faster, so I use my lips to cover my teeth and allow him to fuck my mouth as he pleases, he is being careful though, that or I'm finally over my gag reflex. It doesn't take long, I can feel his movements going erratic, he is going to cum, I need to be ready, I don't want to choke and look like a fool.  
  
“Mmm... Yuki... I'm... Oh... I can't!" He is trying to warn me, so I focus once more on the head, sucking a bit harder, and then I feel it, his warm seed pooling in my mouth. It tastes funny, not bad... He drank mine like it was the best thing in the world so I drink his too, maybe it's an acquired taste? I move upwards and hold him close. He holds me too, and kisses me once again.  
  
And now, I don't know what's going on, I think I must have fallen asleep or something. There's light now, and I don't even remember closing my eyes, but it's gonna be hard to open them.  
  
The only thing that's awful about drinking a lot is the hangover it can give you. Man, did I sleep on the costume? I open my eyes and find myself alone, I'm only wearing my undershirt and my boxers, did I undress myself at some point last night? And, where is Yuu? Was he so disappointed he left?  
  
I sit up feeling my head hurt a bit. Is Yuu mad at me? Is he going to complain about this with Kamijo? I'm so gonna get fired if he does... He's been friends with Kamijo longer than I've known him...  
  
The sound of the door being opened interrupts my panicked thoughts and I see Yuu coming in to the room with a couple of coffee mugs in a small tray.  
  
"You are awake..." He smiles as he closes the door and puts the tray on the night stand. His hair looks damp, and he is wearing a robe.  
  
"What time is it?" I ask, fearing I overslept.  
  
"It's eight thirty..." Yuu gives me one of the mugs, and then hands me some Advil.  
  
"Thanks..." I smile taking the pills with the coffee gladly.  
  
"We are still on time to go for breakfast..." He moves a strand of hair away from his face, "but I thought you might need that to get out of bed..."  
  
"You are so thoughtful..." I say gratefully. "For a moment I was worried you were gonna be mad at me..."  
  
"Why would I?" Yuu asks.  
  
"I don't know... I mean... We were drunk last night..." I start and I see his eyes widen.  
  
"Did I take advantage of you?" Yuu asks.  
  
"Oh no! Not at all!" I say startled he thinks it was him taking advantage of me.  
  
"Are you sure?" He insists still a bit worried.  
  
"Yeah... I thought... I was the one talking advantage of you..." I confess.  
  
"I wasn't that drunk..." Yuu says, and I believe him; he looks way too good to be hungover.  
  
"So... Are we..." I begin; I want to know what this meant. I've never been with a man before, but he makes me forget about it, I want him, now I know that's what I couldn't quite grasp. I don't care that we are both men. "I mean..." I look at his curious eyes; he is trying to figure out my question.  
  
"Do you... Want to go out on a date sometime?" Yuu asks me.  
  
"You want to date me?" I can't help my smile.  
  
"Only if you want it too..." he then takes my hand softly.  
  
“Of course I want to..." I let out, entwining my fingers with his. "Thanks..."  
  
"Why are you thanking me?" Yuu giggles.  
  
"Well... You are amazing..." I state. "I want to know more about you and... Be with you..."  
  
"You are so sweet..." he smiles caressing my face leaning in for a kiss which I reciprocate. "Now go get ready for breakfast..."  
  
"Sure..." I say then drinking the rest of the coffee and searching for my clothes, which are neatly folded on a chair. "Did you... Undress me last night?" I ask as I put my pants back on.  
  
"Yes... You... Fell asleep really fast last night..."He bites his lower lip looking away.  
  
I feel my face grow hot at his words; he probably had expected more than a blow job from me. "I'm... Sorry..." I say unable to meet his gaze now, "I'll go get ready..."  
  
But just before I leave, Yuu catches up to me and kisses my lips softly. "I'm glad to know I wasn't taking advantage of you..." He says caressing my face. "I was really scared I was forcing you or something 'cause you were too drunk..."  
  
"You weren't forcing me..." I assure him caressing his face. "Sorry I fell asleep..."  
  
“It's ok... We can take it slow..." Yuu smiles as he opens the door for me.  
  
“I'll see you in a bit..." I smile then getting out, going to my room. I think it's ok if we go slowly; I have so much to learn about him... And I so want to know all his secrets!  
  
The End.


End file.
